Cell Jr.
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of death= |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 |Address= Monster Island |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Androids CellsDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 |FamConnect=Cell (parent) Android 21 (parent's modified clone)Dragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 }} is an offspring of Cell. They were asexually produced from Cell's tail, through .Capsule Corporation database, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 According to Cell himself, each Cell Junior he produced had his power and abilities. Appearance Cell Juniors look quite similar to Cell in his Perfect form, the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue. The off-shooting sections on the head are much shorter and are more vertically oriented. Black wings, purple lines on the cheeks, yellow ears, pink eyes, and purple veins are present on the body. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings, or create offspring of their own. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, mischievous, and playful, but also enjoy harming others (at least prior to being tamed by 17). They are obedient, following Cell's orders and enjoy toying with their opponents, as well as drawing them in with taunts and later following Android 17's orders after he tames them. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced with a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape if possible. Biography Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga The Cell Juniors are created during the Cell Games after Gohan tells Cell that when he is angry, his power greatly increases. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden potential and provide a true challenge, he has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. The Cell Juniors are extremely mighty and have strength comparable to Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks. They crush most of the Dragon Team without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally and readily breaks Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin and an exhausted Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them stand up on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks and inflict considerable amounts of damage, at some points shifting the battle to their favor and slightly overpower them briefly. One is even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime). However, after Gohan becomes infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily defeat all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z Fighters and enraging Cell. Before being taken down, one attempts to stave off Gohan by holding Krillin hostage with the threat that it will kill Krillin should Gohan step any closer or attack it, although this fails due to Gohan's speed in this form allowing him to both save Krillin and evade the Cell Jr.'s attempted attack on Gohan afterward. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, after seemingly being killed by Gohan, the Cell Juniors managed to regenerate through their intact nuclei, and were tamed by Android 17 to defend Monster Island and not attack rangers. As he is heading to meet Team Universe 7 after having dropped Goten and Trunks at Monster Island, Android 17 realizes he forgot to tell them about the Cell Jrs. At the same time the Cell Jrs. encounter Goten and Trunks, one attacks Trunks, prompting the two Saiyans to become Super Saiyans. A seven on two battle then breaks out until one of the Cell Jrs. notices that Trunks and Goten are wearing ranger uniforms, the fighting stops and the Cell Jrs. apologize and leave. Other Dragon Ball stories Online The Cell Jrs. have counterparts in named '''Cell-X Jrs., as they are the perfect offspring of Cell-X. They are green rather than blue. Xenoverse Due to Towa and Mira's meddling in events of the Cell Games, an altered history is created where the Z Fighters are overpowered by Dark Mr. Satan, allowing Dark Cell and two Dark Cell Jrs. to kill Gohan with their own version of the Father-Son Kamehameha. The Future Warrior is sent back in time to correct the change and after dealing with Dark Mr. Satan, they are confronted by the more powerful Dark Cell Jrs. that Dark Cell had given birth to. Eventually, the Warrior manages to destroy them all and Dark Cell is killed by Gohan. Xenoverse 2 The Dark Cell Jrs. once again appear during the Cell Games and must be defeated by the Future Warrior to prevent them from killing the Z Fighters. However, unlike the original timeline, the Cell Jrs stay alive longer than they should have to force the Future Warrior to kill them in Gohan's place so he can focus on fight Cell. Outside the main story, Cell Jrs. appear in School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Lord Slug's Training. Lord Slug decides to use them as practice targets for the Future Warrior to test out the Dark Twin Star technique that Slug was teaching them. After completing the quest, Slug will wonder as to what the Cell Jrs. were. He comments that their power signature is neither demon nor human, and feels constructed, something Slug finds disturbing, though he decides that if scientific knowledge that can create a life force as powerful as them exists he will want it in his army. Lord Slug is not the only Instructor to use them for training the Future Warrior as Gotenks and the Future Warrior team up to take them on while the Future Warrior is learning how to utilize Continuous Die Die Missile. Even Gotenks is surprised by how powerful they are though this is mainly due to him underestimating how dangerous they are though the Future Warrior is not as they had encountered stronger Dark Cell Juniors during the Android Warfare Saga thus they manage to defeat them by working together with Gotenks. Ironically, Cell himself does not employ any Cell Juniors during his training of the Future Warrior though he does produce an Imperfect Bio-Android offspring identical to his Imperfect form as a sparring partner and is implied to have been born in the same manner as the Cell Juniors, though was created to be a an exact replica of Cell's Imperfect form. ''Fusions'' In Sub-Event: "Mini Cell Games", Tekka's Team discover five Cell Juniors have escaped into the Timespace Rift that area in Area 3F after the defeat of Cell and Tekka's Team travel to Area 4F. The Cell Juniors taught them and fly off, forcing Tekka's Team to chase down all five. After catching the fifth and final Cell Junior, all five Cell Juniors team up and attack Tekka's Team, but are defeated. Completing this sub-event unlocks the Overalls in the Clothing Shop and rewards the team with energy. It also makes Cell Junior scoutable allowing it to be recruited by KOing it with a Zenkai Attack. Cell Jr. is a C-Rank fighter who like Cell is classified as an Earthling. Power ;Manga and Anime According to Perfect Cell himself, each Cell Jr. has his power and abilities; though they appear to be far less durable than the real Cell. However, their power and stamina more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. The Cell Juniors are strong enough that the only Z Fighters able to hold their own in battle against them are Super Saiyan (Ascended Super Saiyan in the anime) Future Trunks and Vegeta (Goku was too battered and exhausted from fighting Cell and in the anime Piccolo also manages to fight them using strategy). The Cell Jrs. are easily decimated by Gohan while he is in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Each one was taken down with one shot from Gohan. In the Universe Survival Saga, it is noted that they are about the same power as they were during the Cell Games. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that the Cell Jrs. have equal power to Vegeta and Trunks at the time. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Cell Juniors are C-Rank fighters which makes them weaker than B, A, S, and G-Rank fighters in terms of overall strength. However, they gain the ability to regenerate. In the story they are weaker than Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Trunks, Goten, Kid Goku, and Pan though it should be noted that Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Pan are all much stronger due to training for the Timespace Tournament and the team has access to a variety of fusion techniques). In the Xenoverse series, Dark Cell Juniors are shown to be strong enough to overwhelm the Dragon Team and Gohan alongside Dark Perfect Cell and Dark Mr. Satan. Additionally two together with Dark Perfect Cell could create a Father-Son Perfect Kamehameha strong enough to kill Super Saiyan Gohan in an altered timeline. However their power is inferior to either of the two Future Warriors who are strong enough to survive a battle with Mira while fighting alongside Super Saiyan Trunks: Xeno. Additionally in Xenoverse 2 though inferior to Gotenks, during one of Gotenks' training lessons, Cell Juniors are shown to still be dangerous enough when fighting together as a group though this is due to the fact that while they toy with their opponents they tend to fight seriously regardless and work well together due to being siblings, while Gotenks tends to let his power go to his head causing him to underestimate his opponents when he shouldn't. However fortunately the Future Warrior takes the training exercise more seriously working together with Gotenks to defeat them. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *''Cell Juniors can extend their finger nails to great lengths, and are sharp enough to cause severe damage; as implied when one of them tried to threaten Gohan to back off lest Krillin end up killed.'' *'Taunt' - Taunting is performed by a user performing some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. One of Cell Junior's Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. Can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Group Taunt' - A stronger version of Taunt that can be learned by Cell Junior at Lv. 60 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Blasting Beam' – It is an orange energy wave fired from both hands joined together. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponents attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. *'Face Slap' – A physical hit used by a Cell Jr. against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Destructo Disc' – A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. *'Tri-Beam' – This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape "tunnel" with the hand's by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then the user shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. *'Special Beam Cannon' – The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. Used in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Regeneration' - In the Dragon Ball Super manga, it is revealed that after being taken down by Gohan, the Cell Jrs. regenerated. **'Super Regeneration' - A stronger form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 30 in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - The strongest form of regeneration that can be learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 75 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Finger Laser' – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Renzoku Energy Dan' – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. *'Diving Kick Combo' – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Double Kick' – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Triangle Kick' – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Reverse Diving Kick Flurry' – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Finger Beam' - Used in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. *'Spirit Bomb' - Goku's move. While not used anywhere yet, Legendary Super Warriors hidden sprites revealed this move.http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8dhw3wU7M1rp4xn2o1_500.png *'Cell Junior Dance' – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Innocence Tackle' - Cell Jr's signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Cell Jr.'s Blast Spark in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and one of their Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – One of Cell Jr's many ultimate attacks. This technique has the user unleash a barrage of energy blast one after another. One of their Ultimate Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Spirit Tri-Beam' - A one-handed version of the Tri-Beam. In the Xenoverse series, Cell Juniors can use this technique when using the Tri-Beam Super Skill on the ground as with all users of the Tri-Beam Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Battle of Z. **'Father-Son Kamehameha' - A team attack performed by Cell Juniors and their father Perfect Cell against Teen Gohan in what-if scenario The True Ultimate Android in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and in an altered timeline in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Energy Attack' - A ki blast technique used by Cell Jr. as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Energy Attack' - A stronger version of Energy Attack learned by Cell Jr. as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 45 in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultra Energy Attack' - The strongest version of Energy Attack that can be learned as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 90 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion technique created by the Ginyu Force that allows five beings to fuse. Can be used by Cell Jr. to fuse with any four members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Villainous Mode' - The Cell Jrs. are born with the Villainous Mode power up due to Cell being empowered by Towa's Dark Magic in Dragon Ball Xenoverse at the point of their creation. While using this power up their eyes glow red, and they gain a purple and black aura of Dark Energy. *'Absorption' - The Imperfect Cell offspring in Xenoverse 2 notes that he could absorb the Future Warrior to gain power. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Imperfect Form In Xenoverse 2, in Cell's instructor missions, Cell births an exact replica of his Imperfect Form named Cell (First Form) to act as part of the training. ;Perfect Form The form that the seven Cell Jrs. birthed by Cell during the Cell Games appear in. In this form they appear similar to their parent but with a blue color scheme instead of green. ;Cell-X Jr. The form that the Cell Jrs. take when birthed by Cell-X. In this state they are dark green, possess spikes on their bodies, yellow eyes and a Time Breaker Bio-Gem. |-|Fusion= ;Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team, Cell Junior can fuse to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Cell Jr. it will result a male Earthling Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, stronger red Cell Jrs. appear alongside the regular blue Cell Jrs. In Battle of Z, there are three types of Cell Jr.: the regular blue ones, the yellow ones who have medium power, and the red Cell Jrs. who are the strongest. In Dragon Ball Online, Cell-X can create Cell-X Jrs.; they are similar to regular Cell Jrs. but are dark green in color rather than blue, their heads are spikier, and they have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils, as well as a Time Breaker symbol on their chests. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūsuke Numata (DBZ "uncredited") Takahiro Fujimoto (DBZ Kai, Raging Blast 2) Bin Shimada (Super Butoden 2), Shigeru Nakahara, (DBZ the Legend), & Hirotaka Suzuoki (Budokai series to Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Funimation dub: Justin Cook *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Cell Jr. vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Cell Jr. vs. Krillin *Cell Jr. vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Cell Jr. vs. Piccolo *Cell Jr. vs. Tien Shinhan *Cell Jr. vs. Yamcha *Cell Jr. vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *7 Cell Jrs. vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) ;Dragon Ball Super *7 Cell Jrs. vs. Goten (Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) (manga only) Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan defeats in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan defeat eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. Surprisingly Cell having Tien Shinhan's cells is anime only. **However in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update through Partner Customization, Perfect Cell can be customized with the Tri-Beam Super Skill allowing him to perform it and the Spirit Tri-Beam just like the Cell Juniors. It should be noted that the Xenoverse series tends to follow the anime storyline so presumably Cell and the Cell Juniors both have Tien's cells in the Xenoverse series. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All come in groups, are short and about the same height as one another; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). **They are also similar to the Meta-Cooler Corps. in that they are essentially duplicates of the original though in the case of the Cell Juniors they are essentially miniature clones of Perfect Cell. Both the Cell Juniors and Meta-Coolers are also related to the Frieza Race and Frieza Clan (as Cooler is the Meta-Cooler's template while Cell Juniors contain Future Frieza and King Cold's cells). **It should also be noted that Cell Juniors, Bio-Men, Saibamen, and Meta-Cooler Corps. are all artificially create lifeforms as Cell Juniors are the offspring of the Bio-Android Cell, Bio-Men where created by Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin, while Saibamen were created by a Saiyan scientist. The Meta-Cooler Corps. are artificial duplicates of Cooler created and controlled by him through the Big Gete Star. **They are also the strongest of the three as they were introduced during the Cell Games, while the strength and durability of Meta-Coolers can be increased through Rebirth thus they could potentially exceed Cell Juniors in strength though unlike the Cell Junior the Big Gete Star is the Meta-Cooler Corps. Achilles' Heel thus the Cell Junior are superior in that they do not have such a weakness. **They are also similar to Medamatcha's Medas which are miniature clones of Medamatcha. Interesringly, in Xenoverse 2 Medamatcha's boss Lord Slug wishes to acquire Cell Juniors for his army or at least technology capable of creating Bio-Androids like them. *In video games (Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr. palate swap can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. **In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Cell's Color 02 is essentially a Cell Junior recolor. **Though there is no actual Cell Junior recolor in Xenoverse 2, after the 1.09.00 Update Cell (Perfect) can be color customized allowing players to change his carapace color to resemble Cell Junior's colr scheme. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Gallery See also *Cell Jr. (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Cell Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Former Villains Category:DBS Characters